yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Vikings (dizi)
Vikings, tarihsel drama türünde bir Kanada-İrlanda ortak yapımı televizyon dizisi.3 Yazarlığını ve yapımcılığını Michael Hirst'in yaptığı dizi History kanalında yayınlanmaktadır.2 ABD ve Kanada'da 10 Temmuz 2014 günü yayına başlamıştır. İrlanda'da filme alınan Vikings, Viking Ragnar Lodbrok'un hayatı ve hikâyelerinden esinlenilmiştir. Ragnar Lodbrok, en bilindik İskandinav mitolojisinin kahraman ve kötü şöhretli Fransa ve İngiltere'nin belalısı haline gelmiştir. Bir Viking çiftçi olarak canlandırılan Ragnar, İngiltere'ye yaptığı ilk baskınları kardeşi Rollove karısı savaşçı Lagertha ile birlikte gerçekleştirmiştir. 1 Ağustos 2014 tarihinde History kanalı, 5 Mart 2015 günü başlayan45 Vikings'in ikinci sezonunun on bölüm olacağını açıkladı.6 9 Nisan 2015 tarihinde History kanalı, Vikings'in üçüncü sezonunun da on bölüm olacağını açıkladı.7 Oyuncular Ana karakterler * Travis Fimmel - Ragnar Lothbrok, Viking çiftçi ve savaşçı. Keşfedilmemiş İngiltere topraklarına baskın yapmıştır. * Katheryn Winnick - Lagertha, Ragnar'ın ilk karısı. * Clive Standen - Rollo, Ragnar'ın kardeşi; Bu karakter tarihsel bir kişi olan Rollo'ya dayanmaktadır ve daha sonra İngiltere'yi fethedecek olan Normandiya Dükü Fatih William'ın büyük büyük büyük babasıdır.8 * Jessalyn Gilsig - Siggy, Earl Haraldson'un karısı ve daha sonraları Rollo'nun sevgilisi. * Gustaf Skarsgård - Floki, Ragnar'ın arkadaşı olan gemi yapımcısı. Flóki Vilgerðarson'a dayanmaktadır. * George Blagden - Athelstan, Ragnar'ın İngiltere'ye ilk gidişinde ele geçirdiği Anglo-Saxon rahip. * Nathan O'Toole (1-2. sezon) ve Alexander Ludwig (2. sezon) - Björn, Ragnar ve Lagertha'nın oğulları. * Gabriel Byrne - Earl Haraldson, Kattegat olarak bilinen yerleşim yerinin Earl'ı (kontu). (1. sezon) * Alyssa Sutherland - Prenses Aslaug, Ragnar'ın ikinci karısı. Savaşçı bakire olduğunu iddia eden Brynhildr kızı.9 * Donal Logue - Danimarka Kralı Horik * Linus Roache - Wessex Kralı Egbert Yinelenen karakterler * Carrie Crowley - Elisef, Erik'in karısı. * Jefferson Hall - Torstein, Ragnar'ın savaşçılarından. * Thorbjørn Harr - Jarl Borg, Götaland Jarl'ı.1011 * Maude Hirst - Helga, Floki'nin sevgilisi. * John Kavanagh - The Seer, Kattegat seið. * Tadgh Murphy - Arne, one of Ragnar's warriors; an archer with an eye-patch. * Jouko Ahola - Kauko, Ragnar'ın Fin savaşçılarından. (1. sezon) * Elinor Crawley - Thyri, Earl Haraldson ve Siggy'nin kızları.12 (1. sezon) * Peter Gaynor - Lord Edgar, Kral Aelle'nin kardeşi. (1. sezon) * Eric Higgins - Knut Tjodolf, Earl Haraldson'ın üvey erkek kardeşi. (1. sezon) * Ivan Kaye - Northumbria Kralı Aelle. (1. sezon) * Vladimir Kulich - Erik, Ragnar'ın savaşçılarından. (1. sezon) * Diarmaid Murtagh - Leif, Erik'in oğlu ve Ragnar'ın savaşçısı. (1. sezon) * Ruby O'Leary - Gyda, Ragnar ve Lagertha'nın kızları. (1. sezon) * David Pearse - Svein, Earl Haraldson'ın sağ kolu. (1. sezon) * Moe Dunford - Aethelwulf, Kral Ecbert'in oğlu. (2. sezon) * Edvin Endre - Erlendur, Kral Horik'in oğlu. (2. sezon) * Georgia Hirst - Torvi, Jarl Borg'un karısı. (2. sezon) * Cormac Melia - Ubbe, Ragnar ve Aslaug'un büyük oğulları. (2. sezon) * Cathal O'Hallin - Hvitserk, Ragnar ve Aslaug'un ikinci oğulları. (2. sezon) * Morten Suurballe - Earl Sigvard, Lagertha'nın ikinci kocası; Hedeby Earl'ı.13 (2. sezon) Sezonlar Ayrıca bakınız: Vikings bölümleri listesi Uluslararası yayınlar 10 Temmuz 2014 tarihinde Vikings, ABD'de15 ve Kanada'da16 History kanalında yayına başladı, bölümler ayrıca kanalın internet sitesinde mevcuttur. Vikings, İngiltere'de sadece Amazon.com'da mevcuttur ve talebe bağlı video olarak LoveFilm'de mevcuttur. 7 Ekim 2014 tarihinde Vikings, Avustralya'da SBS One kanalında yayına başladı.17 Danimarka'da 3 Ocak 2015'te DR3 kanalında HD olarak her Cumartesi yayınlanmaktadır. Vikings Türkiye'de ilk 4 sezonu ile OTT platformu olan BluTV'de yayınlanmaktadır.18 Kaynakça # ^ http://www.metalkaoz.com/metal-news/12453-wardrunas-music-in-vikings-tv-series.html # ^ a'' ''b # ^ http://www.take5productions.ca/productions_vikings.html # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Yeo, Debra. Mr. Hockey, Gordie Howe, plays again in CBC-TV movie, Toronto Star, 2 Eylül 2014. # ^ # ^ http://emertainmentmonthly.com/2014/07/01/vikings-reviewrecap-treachery/ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Vikingler (BluTV) # ^ Bilinmeyen parametre |trans_title= görmezden gelindi (yardım) Diğer bağlantılar * Resmî site * IMDb'de 2306299